


Thoughts

by jattendrai



Category: Nuclear Throne - Fandom
Genre: Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jattendrai/pseuds/jattendrai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue has some troubling thoughts before reaching the Throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Pulled this oughta my ass in one hour and I didn't even look through it for errors its a go big or go home deal

Rogue had always felt a sense of barrier between her and the other mutants. She was human, and had worked for those they greatly detest, so it was even a wonder that they let her into their group -- their band of trust they had created throughout the apocalypse -- despite her being what she is. They tried to teach her their language, their customs and ideas, but it all so alien to her that she ended up just watching from the sides.

But now was different. She wasn’t sitting near the campfire, watching as Plant messes with Horror and Steroids flips through his book, wondering what they’re saying or thinking. She wasn’t on a lone journey in the deserts. She had taken the journey to the Palace, with the mutants, and was about to do what they all lived for; fight the Throne.

And she was uneasy. It was foretold that only one mutant was to claim the Throne. What was going to happen to her? Was it going to be a kill-all-end-all? Where they going to turn against the only human, or use her as bait for the Throne? Certainly twelve people couldn’t all claim the Throne together, but she felt the oddest one out, and could just tell others were picking up on what she was thinking.

They all stopped at the end of the palace. Rogue glanced behind the wall; the portal wasn’t too far away, but everyone held back to check their things for the final battle it seems. Horror and a few others were sent to find any radiation canisters or medical packs, while Steroids and Crystal were refilling their guns.  
Rogue was checking up on her Portal Strike and picking out dust from her suit when she overheard the gurgling which was Fish talking. Again, she never picked up on their trashtalk yet, but knew basic gestures. Fish seemed to be telling of the Throne and a way to kill it, but that’s all Rogue could understand.

“ Kha fläisum.” Rebel called, Horror close on her tail. Together all the mutants gathered, Rogue hesitant, and soon the pull of the portal had taken them all in.

Everything became dizzy for Rogue as violet and purple swirled together in her sight, twisting and pulling at her. She knew the mutants probably didn’t have this problem in the portal, which almost embarassed her.

And thus she began to think again. The Throne was right on ahead, beyond the swirling mess that twisted her stomach, which meant this was either the final victory of this world, or her death -- she still hadn’t figured out whether she trusted the others yet. It was easy to pretend to trust them, when all they did was sit around the same burning logs and do whatever it is they liked, but now she was putting her life in their hands, and theirs in her hands.

She was human. They were mutant. When they died, they came back as a new shell of themselves, same as always but new and empty. But she wasn’t a mutant, she was a human, a rogue I.D.P.D officer -- what lied for her beyond death? Was there a campfire there too, with the mutants as they were before the apocalypse?  
This thought stuck with her for a moment; it would be interesting to meet everybody as they were before all this. What were they like? Was Crystal really a loving mother? Maybe she could sit with her as Crystal showed her pictures of her children, lovingly looking at the photograph as if a precious gem. What about Rebel? Did she too have younglings, that followed her like baby ducklings?

And Steroids; could she listen to him talk about his latest works, his findings in his field? Maybe she could finally strike up a conversation with Eyes, find out who he was, his thoughts and his feelings. It would be fun to find out some of Chicken’s favorite movies too; maybe they could have a movie night at the campfire.  
The thought seemed to calm her, but the soon the purple strands begun to split, the twisting feeling within her releasing, and soon they all flung to the floor. The Throne Room.

“ Fläisum!” Rebel pointed to the very end of the hall, where a large figure sat in darkness. It was definitely the Throne, there was nothing else it could be.

This was it. The final reveal -- where they all going to claim the Throne, was Rogue going to die, or something else? Rogue wasn’t afraid of death, she’d been close to it many times, it was practically her job once, but the idea of dying at the hand of those she thought she trusted was unnerving.

They all started up the long hall to the lurking figure; Rebel checked on the allies that sat cozy in her bag; Y.V rode Horror like a horse next to Plant, who was checking the ammo in his gun; Eyes, Crystal, and Steroids all grouped together near the far edge; Chicken wiped a thumb against her blade with a devious grin; Melting and Fish had hitched a lift on Robot, who was following behind Rogue dangerously close; and Rogue gripped her gun and hoped for the best. And then, when the details on the shadow began to show, Y.V charged Horror directly at it and slammed into it with a ca-chnk.

The Throne stood tall and large, with two large radiation canisters on each side, flames pouring out of two steel cups, and cracks glowing with the radiation within. A skeleton sat upon the throne, and the bulbs sitting in front began to light up; Y.V hooted, Fish gurgled something and slung his guitar to his back, and Rogue flipped down her eye guard.

“ FläSHYN!” Rebel called, and as the Throne groaned and large metallic spider legs shot out, bringing itself up from the ground to take its charge, the group charged.

 

They have reached the Nuclear Throne.


End file.
